


God(less)

by AKK



Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: Blasphemy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK





	God(less)

    

Galaxy Rangers Oath of Office  
(revised version)  
  
...  
So help me God!

     Shane looked up from the sheet of paper with the words of the new oath. "God? Who is that?"  
     ...  
     He crumpled the paper into a ball. "The guy didn't show up in the first 17 years of my life, now he can keep out of the rest as well!"  
     Shocked expression: "Surely, HE cared for you. You are here after all, but..."  
     ...  
     "Second, so everything that went fine is because of him but everything awry was mixed up by the people themselves or a crook named Lucy-whatever? What a coward!"  
     "You misunderstood. There's the ineffable plan in--"  
     "Nice excuse for someone who didn't have his papers in order!" The ST snorted and tossed the paper ball into the next waste basket. "Spare me that. Can I get a coffee around here somewhere?"  
  
---  
 


End file.
